Life is Hell Unless You Have an Angel by Your Side
by Princess Anastasia Vladescu
Summary: (Long title sorry!) In an AU where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru live with their father in a modern era. Sesshomaru has been a very troubled young man from the time he was three. Will he end his existance, or will his little Angel come to save him? Will his Angel make him see that life is worth living? YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS! ADULT THEMES! More warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii~! I'm really sorry that "Forever" is postponed/ cancelled until further notice. This was a random project I started and I just couldn't stop. This is unlike anything I've written before. It's in an AU where it is in the modern era and our favorite brothers are in school~! ^_^ Now, there will be yaoi later on, very depressing parts, smoking, drinking, language, and angst (Self harm, possible attempted suicide) so if you don't like DO NOT READ! This is based on a lot of hardships I went through myself, but it is not a whole true story! Rate and Review, please~!**

Why couldn't he escape this hell? Why was he forever trapped in this endless cycle? Go to school, succeed, come home, fight with father, storm out, come home, go to school…

Every day was the same for him. Some days it was so bad, he just wished he could die. He wished he could escape this pain he felt, wished he could escape the prison he lived in, and the warden that loomed over him on a daily basis. Things had not always been this way. There was once a time when he finally had a family again. And then, by some cruel twist of fate, that was taken away from him too. Life sucked. It fucked you over so many times it was maddening. And just when you thought it would get better, it fucks you over once more. Life is hell. But soon he would realize that he had an angel by his side the entire time, he just never saw him as more than a member of his fucked up family. This is his story, the story of a demon who, all his life, had been deemed perfect, yet in truth, he was just as messed up as you could get.

Sesshomaru had learned from a very early age that life is hell. When he was two, he witnessed his mother storm out of their house never to be seen again. Although he was very young, that was one thing he remembered clearly all his life. He hated his father for driving his mother away. When he was six, he learned that it had been because she had caught his father cheating, when in fact, she had been sleeping with other men almost all of Sesshomaru's life. That was a hard blow to his father. InuTashio had never been the same after that. He was easily angered, and he also had problems with trust. Soon, he also started expecting perfection from his only son.

About eight and a half months later, Inutashio discovered that the woman he had the affair with had a child. His child. Being a man of honor, he married the human woman as soon as he could. Sesshomaru hated her from the start. At that time, he believed it was Izaoi's fault his mother left. He wanted nothing to do with her or his little brother, Inuyasha. When Inutashio began wanting perfection from Inuyasha as well, he felt obligated to protect the young boy. He was about seven, and Sesshomaru was ten. He would always interrupt his father when he was scolding Inuyasha, sometimes Sesshomaru would get screamed at himself. One day, Inutashio started hitting the ten year old when he misbehaved. Although Izayoi had caught on and stopped it whenever she could, she couldn't be with Sesshomaru twenty four seven.

In school, Sesshomaru had always been a good student. He always got perfect grades, he always turned in his homework, he was always polite to his teachers…But he never had friends. He was always so cold to anyone who tried getting close to him. His father didn't trust anyone, why should he? Because of this, he was always bullied in primary school. He was so small, and his coldness didn't always have the desired effect on the unruly children. Sometimes, they saw it as shyness. He was constantly coming home with bruises and cuts, but the only one who knew was Inuyasha. The headstrong kid was able to get into the older demon's mind better than anyone else. Inuyasha would sit with his brother and snuggle into his chest, trying his best to reassure him. What Inuyasha didn't know, was some of the kids who bullied him did so because he was protecting the young half demon.

Izayoi tried her hardest to take care of Sesshomaru. She knew that the young demon hated her, and she didn't mind. She knew that she was part of the reason he lost his mother, so she tried her best to be the mother he didn't really have. Little did Izayoi know, her hard work paid off after he turned ten. Sesshomaru began to care about the woman, not that he would ever show it. She noticed his intrests in music, and as a gift she bought him his first guitar. He was ecstatic, and even hugged the human woman.

His father swore he would never pay for lessons, but that didn't bother Sesshomaru. He easily taught himself. When he was twelve, he wrote his first song. It was for Izaoi, to show his gratitude. But before he could show it to her, his family was once again torn. He remembered the day clearly, he was in school at lunch with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was friends with a young wolf demon in a grade higher than him, and they were arguing over who was strongest. Sesshomaru was watching in silent amusement when he saw the officer approaching the table. He didn't want his brother to be frightened, so he stood up and met the man halfway.

"Is something wrong, sir?" He asked politely. The officer had a grim look on his face as he looked down at the twelve year old.

"Are you Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru Youkai?" Sesshomaru nodded warily. _What have I done…?_ The officer sighed and kneeled to be level with Sesshomaru. He put his hands on the young demon's shoulders, as if to support himself.

"There has been an accident. There was a three car pile-up and your step-mother was involved. She didn't make it…I am so sorry…" Sesshomaru froze. Izayoi…was…_dead!? _No…It couldn't be! It…it was some kind of nightmare! It had to be! The officer glanced at Inuyasha, who was staring at the two with a confused expression.

"Is that your brother…?" Sesshomaru growled quietly and pulled away.

"Stay away from him…I'll tell him…" He composed his face into the icy mask he had perfected long ago and turned to his brother. He kneeled in front of the confused boy, much as the officer had done to him and looked up into his wide, golden eyes. He felt tears prick at his eyes, and tried to hold them back.

"Inu…Iza-" He cut off and took a shaky breath. "_Mom_ is dead…"

After that, Inutashio had never been the same. For the first month or so, he hadn't even come out of his bedroom. Inuyasha spent most of his nights in Sesshomaru's bed, his claws clutching tightly to Sesshomaru's clothes. Sesshomaru grew increasingly more depressed. He had lost his second mother before he could even say how much he loved her. He went into secondary school when he turned fifteen, as was required. Then, he was alone. Inuyasha wouldn't come to secondary school until two years later. Sesshomaru is the more depressed now then he has ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm working really hard on this and I want to remind you, this is obviously an AU fic. This means that not all the characters will be the same as they are in the anime/ manga. So please, keep that in mind! I don't want people freaking out over the character I'm going to introduce in this chapter! **

Now that he's in secondary school, Sesshomaru keeps more to himself than ever before. He now dressed much differently than he had in the past. Most of the colors he had adored as a child (red, blue, and purple) were now gone. He wore mainly black now. Simple tee-shirts and jeans were now his style. He usually kept his long silver locks in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Why he didn't just cut it off, he had no idea.

The same bullies from before still bothered him on a daily basis. They would greet him with a slap on the back of the head and a "what's up faggot?" He had no idea why they called him that. Was it his hair? His feminine markings that he inherited from his mother? Was there something that indicated the truth? In truth, he was confused about his sexuality. He had never quite been into girls, and he got this weird feeling around one of the guys that he saw occasionally smoking in the front yard of the school. He didn't have any idea what it was, and he always blocked it out of his mind. Not only was this kid bad news, not that Sesshomaru really cared, but they were also both guys. He knew it was wrong in his father's eyes, so it would be best to stay away from it.

His father had now become what everyone called a 'grieving drunk'. There was always a large, almost impressive stock of alcohol in their house. Thankfully, Inuyasha had many friends and was out of the house during the times that Inutashio got drunk. Sesshomaru was not that lucky. Some days when Sesshomaru got home from school, his father would be so drunk that he would smack the hell out of his eldest son for no reason at all. Usually, they didn't leave marks. When they did, he was always able to find some way to cover them up.

On the days that his father was at work or sleeping, Sesshomaru usually had the house to himself for the most part. He would finish whatever homework, if he had any left, and clean the house. Then, if he had one moment of time, he would play his guitar. He had gotten really good since Izayoi gave it to him when he was young.

Most of his music captured his true pain, the pain that he let no one see. Especially not his beloved half-brother. He couldn't imagine the look on Inuyasha's face if he told him that he sometimes thought of how death would be. The pre-teen would probably cry and never let Sesshomaru out of his sight! One day, Sesshomaru started what would turn into the worst habit he would ever start. It was after a fight with his father. Sesshomaru had noticed something off about himself and, with nowhere else to turn, he went to his father.

"Father…?" His voice had been cold, expressionless as always. For once, his father was sober and looked back at his eldest son. He had made a simple 'Hn..?' noise, signaling that he was somewhat listening. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and went to stand in front of his father.

"I was wondering…I-is it a bad thing to like someone as more than a friend…?" Inutashio had a smug grin on his face as Sesshomaru said this. He laughed and put a hand on the young demon's shoulder. Sesshomaru tried hard not to flinch away.

"Of course it's not! That is a wonderful thing! Who is the lucky girl?" Sesshomaru's eyes dropped. This would be harder than he thought.

"I-it's not…It's not a girl…" It took a moment for the demon man to process this. Then, it finally hit him and his face contorted in disgust.

"Y-you're…gay…?" Sesshomaru answered with a combination of a shrug and a nod. Inutashio growled angrily.

"Get out of my sight…You are a failure. You always have been, and you always will be. Now, leave you fucking faggot!" Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. His father hated him because of something as simple as not liking women. He ran to his room and slammed the door.

He sat in his room for hours in a frozen stupor. He felt nothing. No sadness, no anger…nothing. He wanted to feel something. Sesshomaru carried around a pocket knife that he had bought one summer that he held odd jobs at his father's request. He took it and played with the blade. _Maybe…this will help me feel pain…_He took the knife and slid it across the pale, smooth skin of his forearm. The rush of adrenaline and pure pleasure of seeing his own blood mesmerized him. He did it again, only this time he recognized the pain. He continued this until he heard the front door open and shut.

"Hellooo? Father? Sessh? I'm hooome!" Inuyasha said impatiently. Sesshomaru looked down and gasped. His arm was now covered in scarlet lined with blood smeared all around each one. He quickly tried to cover up. He slid on a black and white flannel shirt over his black tee. Then, he remembered the knife. He quickly stuffed it under his pillow just in time for Inuyasha to come bursting in.

"Hey, aniki~!" He smiled cheerfully, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. This was their exchange when they first saw each other. It always had been, and Sesshomaru knew it always would be.

Slowly, so very slowly, Sesshomaru continued to fall deeper into depression. He was cutting his wrists and arms on a daily basis now, as well as smoking cigarettes and drinking his father's alcohol just to escape from the sorrow and hopelessness. Sesshomaru noticed one day that the kid who smoked in the front yard, the one he now resented because he was Sesshomaru's first 'crush' on a guy, would sit near him as he skipped class. Sesshomaru usually hid out at the football field on the home bleachers. Most of the goths and emos would hang there as well, but Sesshomaru never had anything to do with them. He was always alone, and he would rather it be that way. He was a freak, a failure.

One day, Sesshomaru heard that the primary school was coming to visit the secondary school. Sesshomaru had been helping Inuyasha with his studies, and he was doing so well that he would be able to enter secondary school next year instead of the year after. Sesshomaru knew that he couldn't let his brother see him smoking on school grounds or skipping class, so that morning he was greeted with the normal "What's up faggot?" that he got every day he actually showed up to class. He ignored the tall, bulky bear demon. He always did, but this time someone did not ignore him.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut, you little pussy. What the hell has he done to you? Or anyone else for that matter?!" Sesshomaru turned and, _oh my god, what the fuck!?_ He saw the guy Sesshomaru admired for the longest time. He was in shock, why would he stand up to him for me? Everyone knew that Takashi was the biggest bully in the school. All the teachers were on his side because he played sports, so no one usually messed with him.

Yet, here was a lanky punk trying to stand up to him! Sesshomaru wanted to smack him, but more than that, he wanted to get out of there before something started.

"What the fuck did you just call me!? Are you that little fag's boyfriend or something?!" Takashi laughed, making Sesshomaru want to die of embarrassment. The guy snickered and, as Takashi was bent over laughing, he kicked the large bear demon so hard in the side that Sesshomaru heard a crack. Takashi screamed in pain, making some teachers come to his aid. They glared over at Sesshomaru and his 'savior'. The headmaster stood up and shook his head.

"Naraku, I expect nothing less from you, but you too Sesshomaru? I'm disappointed! My office, _now!_"


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru and Naraku waited in the headmaster's office impatiently. Sesshomaru was nervous, he had never been in trouble at school before and he had no idea how his father would react. His father had always expected perfection out of the older inu, and getting in a 'fight' at school would _not _help his situation…

Naraku's loud sigh brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. It was obvious he was bored. His eyes were half lidded and he was reclining in his chair. He looked up at Sesshomaru and half smiled.

"Sorry 'bout this, kid. I just couldn't stand to see that bastard give ya a hard time anymore. Someone really needed to put him in his place…" He chuckled quietly. Sesshomaru stayed quiet, his icy mask only betraying a small bit of anxiety. Naraku sighed and truly looked at Sesshomaru's face for the first time. Despite the handsome features and the cold mask, he could see an almost miniscule bit of pain in there. It seemed to be burned into his features, but this could also be Naraku's intuition.

Sesshomaru tried hard not to pay attention to the fact that Naraku was staring intently at his face. It made him nervous in a whole new way. He tried to mentally shake away these thoughts. Naraku suddenly touched his face lightly, making Sesshomaru stiffen.

"You have a bruise here…Did Takashi do it…?" Naraku asked nonchalantly. Sesshomaru bit his lip and looked away.

"It's nothing…" Naraku grabbed his face firmly. Sesshomaru growled quietly.

"It's not 'nothing', stupid! But if you don't want to tell me, I don't care…" He let go and lounged back in his seat. Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

"My father is a drunk and sometimes he can't control his anger…" Sesshomaru said almost silently. Naraku gulped and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't know. I shouldn't have brought it up…" Sesshomaru shrugged his apology off. The headmaster came into his office one painfully awkward minute later. He sighed heavily and sat in his chair.

"I have already called your parents. Naraku, Ms. Kumo is on her way right now. Sesshomaru, your father never answered his phone. I will call again later, so-" Naraku cut him off.

"This was my fault. _I _kicked Takashi. Sesshomaru just happened to be there…" The headmaster was in shock to hear the sincerity in Naraku's voice. He looked at Sesshomaru.

"I-is this true…?" Sesshomaru nodded. The headmaster sighed and waved him away.

"You may go…"

Sesshomaru was in shock. Had this complete stranger not only stood up to his bully, but also saved him from trouble with the headmaster? This was almost too much for him to take. When he walked out of the office, he heard a loud cry.

"Anikiiii!" Sesshomaru turned to see his younger brother running up to him. He smiled quickly before replacing his mask.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Inuyasha grinned. This was the first time he'd ever seen the secondary school. Sesshomaru had agreed to show him around the school, much to the relief of his frazzled teacher. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was a handful.

"I can't wait to meet all of your friend's!" Sesshomaru stiffened. Inuyasha didn't know he had no friends. He sighs heavily and pulls Inuyasha aside in the crowded hall. Now that Inuyasha was fourteen, he was almost as tall as his soon to be seventeen year old brother. Sesshomaru was old for his grade and Inuyasha was young for his grade. Inuyasha still acted like a child, though. He knew that would change after being here for a while.

"Look, Inuyasha…This place is way different than the primary school. Many of these people are ruthless…They'll find anything they can to make you feel bad about yourself. I can't protect you forever…" He sighed. This was so true for him; he could only hope that it wouldn't affect his younger brother. Inuyasha looked up at him, confused.

"No one bothers _you _though…right?" Sesshomaru knew he couldn't lie to his brother. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, he was slammed into the lockers next to him. Inuyasha gasped and growled angrily.

"Fucking faggot! Your little boyfriend sent Takashi to the hospital!" Sesshomaru gasped and coughed violently. Inuyasha growled louder.

"Hey! Back the hell off!" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and shushed him, but it didn't do much good.

"My aniki is awesome and could kick all your asses if he wanted!" The three boys only snickered and walked away mumbling "faggot" under their breath. Inuyasha growled and shouted.

"Yeah! You better run!" Sesshomaru panted and held his arm close to his side. Inuyasha helped his brother steady himself and Sesshomaru unwillingly flinched as he touched his right arm.

"Are you alright…?" Sesshomaru pulled away from his brother.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go…" Inuyasha never questioned Sesshomaru after that. He never asked about his friends, or where a bruise came from, or why he always wore long sleeves. Then, he just thought he was covering bruises.

From that point on, Sesshomaru and Naraku hung out on a daily basis. His presence at Sesshomaru's house almost always kept Inutashio from beating his son, and for that, Sesshomaru was grateful. It turns out; Naraku lived with his mother since his father was murdered while on a business trip. His mother remarried and they had a daughter, Kagura, who is three years younger than him, just like Inuyasha was to Sesshomaru. His step-dad walked out on his mother when Kagura was ten. Naraku also played the guitar, and so the boys almost always played together.

Sesshomaru had told Naraku almost everything. There was only one thing he wasn't willing to share. He hadn't told Naraku that he was gay. He was afraid that he would lose the only friend he had. That soon changed with one simple mistake.

One night, Naraku and Sesshomaru were alone in the house with Inuyasha asleep. Sesshomaru told Naraku about his father's collection of alcohol, and he was in the mood for a drink. They both took their pick. Naraku grabbed a beer, and Sesshomaru grabbed very strong sake.

"Are you sure about that, hotshot?" Naraku raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru smirked and put the bottle to his lips and took a big swig. He felt dizzy at once. His drinking was moderate at most, and this shit was _strong!_ Naraku laughed at the dazed look on Sesshomaru's face.

"So, what kind of drunk are you? The funny drunk, the crying drunk, or perhaps you are the horny drunk…?" Naraku laughed. He got close to Sesshomaru's face when he didn't answer.

"H-hey, man, are you okay? Sesshomaru~?" He whistled, and still nothing. Sesshomaru was so embarrassed. Naraku was so close to his face…

Without thinking, Sesshomaru pulled Naraku's face down in a rough kiss.

**There will not be much NarakuXSessh, I'm sorry if you don't like, but its part of the story~! Oh, and I luvs me some reviews~! **


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku gasped. What the hell was Sesshomaru doing!? There was no way in hell that he's so drunk he can't tell that Naraku's a man! No fucking way! He struggled to push the buzzed teen off him, but he faltered when he felt a small lick to his bottom lip. He shuddered at the heat that suddenly pooled in his groin. What the hell is happening!? This kid is like his best friend! Why the hell…!?

"S-Sessh…Stop it!" Naraku said as soon as Sesshomaru pulled away for a breath. Sesshomaru's dazed look broke into a look of shock and embarrassment. He backed away shakily and accidentally tripped and landed on his back with a loud thud. The silence in Sesshomaru's bedroom had seemed endless when, finally, Naraku spoke.

"L-look, I'm not upset that you…erm, did it…I just…I just don't want you to do something like that with someone unless you really care for them…" Sesshomaru nodded, a look of pain flashing across his face before he replaced it with the mask.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it! I'm still your friend…That won't change…" Naraku held out his hand for Sesshomaru to take. Sesshomaru smiled slightly before pulling himself up. They heard a car horn beep and Naraku cursed.

"Shit…Mom's here. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" Sesshomaru agreed and watched as the first guy he had just kissed walk out the door.

"Sessh…?" A loud yawn startles the dog demon and he spins around only to find Inuyasha standing behind him with a sleepy, confused face.

"Is he leaving already…?" Sesshomaru gulps inaudibly as his brother sniffs the air. "Why do you smell like alcohol…?!" Sesshomaru steadied his panicking brother.

"Inuyasha! It's nothing! Naraku and I we…we tripped over a bottle of sake in the floor and broke it! That's all!" Inuyasha didn't look like he believed his elder brother one bit. He bit his lip and looked away from the older boy.

"I-I saw, Sesshomaru…" The elder stiffened. _S-saw what…!?_ Inuyasha sighed. "I saw you k-kiss Naraku…I-is he your b-boyfriend or something…? Are you really g-gay like those assholes said…?" Sesshomaru looked away._ I should have known this was coming…_

"H-he isn't my boyfriend but…I-I am gay…" Inuyasha looked surprised to hear those words from his brother, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned and walked back into his room.

Later that night, Sesshomaru was awoken by the sounds of his father coming home. _Drunk again…? _He thought to himself. He stepped quietly out of his room and peeked around the corner. He saw his father, who was obviously sober, at the phone with an angry expression.

"What are you talking about? My son is completely fine! Huh? Skipping class! Grades dropping!?" Sesshomaru stiffened. _ No…!_ He ran back in his room and jumped in his bed. He wished he was ten again. He wished he could hide in his closet or under his bed. Anything to get away from this!

Sesshomaru's bedroom door opened with a loud crack. His father had splintered the wood paneling of his wall. He went up to his son and grabbed him by the throat. Sesshomaru coughed and tried in vain to get away. His father slapped him hard across the face.

"You listen to me, boy! You are such a disgrace! I knew nothing good could come from you! You are just like your cunt of a mother!" He slapped him again, this time causing Sesshomaru to spit out blood. "I hope your faggot ass rots in hell!" He stormed out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru in the floor, coughing. He curled up there, and for the first time, he cried.

Inuyasha had heard the whole thing. He sat straight up in his bed, and had to restrain himself from running to his brother. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. He always knew that their father had a temper, but he never thought it was this bad. _Sesshomaru must spend so much time protecting me…_

When he heard his father stomp to his room upstairs, Inuyasha ran to his brother's room only to find the normally cold and stoic boy sobbing on the floor. He rushed to Sesshomaru's side and helped him out of the floor into a seated position. His elder brother looked so broken…It was painful for Inuyasha to look at. He wiped the blood away from Sesshomaru's lip.

"Sesshomaru! Aniki, are you alright!? Look at me!" But Sesshomaru only stared into the distance. Inuyasha didn't know what he could do; he didn't know how to make it better. Then, a thought came to him…_he seemed happy when…_

Inuyasha had never done it before, but it couldn't be that hard…right? He cupped his brother's face in his hands gently. Sesshomaru still never looked up. Inuyasha blushed furiously and he could feel his insides strangely heating up as he leaned in.

He pressed his lips gently to Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru stiffened. _What…the hell is he…!?_ Inuyasha pressed himself closer to Sesshomaru, exploring this new feeling in his stomach, he wanted more. So much more. Sesshomaru couldn't breathe. Somehow, he had the same feeling in his stomach as he had kissing Naraku…But Inuyasha was his brother! Why didn't he just push the little hanyou away!?

Inuyasha licked his brother's lip, making the elder gasp quietly. He couldn't take it anymore! Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha down on the floor and pressed his body roughly against the hanyou. Inuyasha gasped and let out a soft, timid moan. He couldn't believe this was happening! Was he really going to…!? With Sesshomaru…!?

Inuyasha was so lost in thought, he barely noticed that Sesshomaru was getting up until he was off of the hanyou. Inuyasha whined quietly and Sesshomaru looked back at him apologetically.

I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I can't do this…Not now…You aren't ready…" Hell, neither was he for that matter, but he didn't dare tell Inuyasha this. Sesshomaru put his shirt and some jeans on and opened the window.

"I'm going to Naraku's…I can't stay here…I'm sorry…" Inuyasha whined and grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Please…Aniki, don't leave…Please…" Sesshomaru looked back and forth between the window and his adorable brother. He sighed; he already knew who'd win…

He lay back down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Inuyasha smiled and rushed to his side. Sesshomaru felt a little better, now that Inuyasha knew some things…But he knew that he was going to go through hell when his little brother discovered the rest…

**It seems much shorter than the others **** anyway, please rate and review~! I had lost the original document for this chapter, so I had to redo it all **** unfortunately, it isn't as good. But I hope you enjoyed~!**


	5. Note!

I'm really exited on how this story is turning out so far~! I'm having issues with word, so the next chapter may not be out until tomorrow or monday. :/ Anyway, I hope you noticed the new cover~! It's beautiful and I want to give the credit to alexzoe on ~! They have some amazing stuff, so check it out~! I love you guys and hope you keep reading~!


	6. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru was now deeper in the hole than he had ever been. Although he had Naraku and his brother to talk to, he still couldn't get better. His arms look as if he were mauled by an angry cat, and he had to at least been smoking a pack a day. He sat in class zoned out most of the time. His grades came up, much to the pleasure of his father. But he still felt so alone. Takashi didn't bother him any longer, but he would still get pushed into a locker by one of his friends.

Inuyasha had felt his brother's pain and tried to help, but he didn't know how. All he knew was…He blushed to even think about it. Sesshomaru felt closer to the edge with every coming day. He tried to stay away from Inuyasha, afraid of the feeling that overwhelms him now. Inuyasha recently turned fifteen, and Sesshomaru was now noticing how much the boy has grown. He was becoming quite a handsome young man, and Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about that kiss…

One night, his father worked late and Inuyasha was supposed to go to Koga's house and spend the night. Sesshomaru took a bottle of sake and almost completely downed it. When he was drunk, he was able to escape the pain and rest easily. He fingered his recently pierced ears and smiled. His father had yet to notice, and he felt as if his look was almost complete. The one near complete thing about him.

What he didn't expect was a certain hanyou coming home because his friend threw up. Sesshomaru was at his intoxicated peak when he heard the door open. He frantically hid the bottle and tried not to obviously stumble into the living room. Inuyasha spotted his older brother coming in the room and smiled.

"Hi, aniki!" He waved. Sesshomaru gasped quietly. His brother was so damn cute! The elder demon went to Inuyasha without thinking about what he was doing. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss the young boy. Being in his drunken state, he followed what his urge told him to do. He took Inuyasha's face in his hands and kissed him roughly. Inuyasha gasped and Sesshomaru took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger's mouth.

What was that taste on Sesshomaru's toungue…? A-alcohol…? Was Inuyasha's brother _drunk…? _Sesshomaru doesn't drink…! Or does he…? Inuyasha couldn't think with the forming haze in his mind. Being held this way…with those soft lips of his against Inuyasha's…It was beginning to feel like heaven to the young hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't understand this feeling one bit. He wished that his mind would make sense of it. He felt Sesshomaru's warm hand caress his hip, and then his ass. Inuyasha jumped and yelped involuntarily. That seemed to snap Sesshomaru out of his daze and he jumped back from his younger brother. He covered his mouth and had a look of both embarrassment and horror. _How could I be so stupid to attempt…? Inuyasha's my brother for fuck's sake!_

"I-I'm…I'm sorry!" Sesshomaru turned and ran into his room, unable to think of anything else to do. He collapsed on his bed, head pounding, body shaking, and worst of all: embarrassed tears forming in his eyes. What was wrong with him!? How could he ever even think those things about Inuyasha, let alone try to act on them!?

He stayed locked in his room despite Inuyasha banging on his door, trying to talk to him. When their father came home, though, Inuyasha stopped. Sesshomaru hoped his father won't have anything to yell at him for. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. But luck was never on his side, was it?

Inutashio had gotten a call from Naraku's mother late that night. Naraku hadn't come home last night, and she was wondering if he was there with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wasn't aware of this until his father busted rudely into his room and asked. Sesshomaru went wide eyed and shook his head.

Sesshomaru hadn't seen him since school the day before. After his father left, he tried calling his friend's cell phone. No answer. He tried again and again, until he finally got an answer, but not from Naraku. It was an older man's voice. Naraku had been arrested for vandalism. Sesshomaru couldn't let his father know that his best and only friend was in jail, so he discreetly called Naraku's mother.

As he calmly explained the situation to Naraku's mother, Inutashio stood outside the door in a furious rage. He couldn't have his son being friends with such a bad influence! He stormed in Sesshomaru's room and snatched the phone away.

"I'm sorry if this isn't a right time, but let your deadbeat son know he is never allowed near my boy again!" Sesshomaru froze. _Now _he starts to care about me!? Sesshomaru stood up quickly, possibly in a bigger rage then his father. He stood tall to the other man, and snarled angrily.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with, father!" Inutashio glared at his son. He slapped Sesshomaru hard across the face, almost sending him to the floor. Sesshomaru stood his ground though, and continued to glare and snarl at his father. Inutashio grabbed Sesshomaru's right arm, successfully making him flinch and hiss. His father looked confused, but quickly got over it as he threw his eldest son into the wall. He got into Sesshomaru's face and growled.

"Listen here, boy. You will do as I say, or next time I won't be so easy on you…"

After his father walked out of the room, Sesshomaru curled into a fetal position against the wall. He found his headphones laying nearby and put on some music. He took a bottle of sake he was hiding out of the closet and slowly made his way to his bedside table. He took out a pen and paper, and began to write.

_Dear Inuyasha, Naraku, and Father:_

_ I can't do this anymore. I know I promised I'd hang in there, Naraku but…I just can't anymore. This pain has become unbearable. I wish I could get better, I wish I could be the perfect son you always wanted Father. Sadly, I can't. I can't be the person you want me to be. For Inuyasha, who only knows a small bit of this, for Father, who knows nothing, and for Naraku, who knows almost all of it: I will tell you what makes me imperfect. I drink, I smoke, I skip class, I'm a loner, I'm gay, and worst of all, I cut my wrists. I have done this for a long time, and now it's not enough. Whoever reads this and finds me, I'm so sorry. I can't go on like this anymore. Naraku, you're the best friend a guy could have. Please don't get into too much trouble. Father, thank you for the things you have done. You aren't perfect either, but thank you for the good things. And Inuyasha, I love you. I love you more than a brother should, and I'm sorry for that. I truly am. I want you to know that leaving you is the most painful part of this…_

_Goodbye,_

_ Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru's tears were flowing freely now. He read over the letter many times, making sure it would suffice. He took the bottle of sake and drank all of it down. He took one last smoke with his head out the open window, and threw it outside before shutting the window and walking back to his bed. He found his pocket-knife and flicked it open. He clenched his fist so he could see the vein better. He took one deep breath and, without giving a second thought, he sliced it open. He remembered blood everywhere as he weakly pulled the covers over himself.

No sound was made, and it was now all dark. No more light graced the demon's vision.


	7. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sensed that something wasn't right as he snuck to his brother's room that night. The way his father had yelled…the way Sesshomaru fought back…the sounds of his father beating him. It was all so much worse than before. As he got closer to the door, he could smell this coppery scent. What is that?

He opened the door, and at first saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then he noticed the empty sake bottle on the floor. Weird…did father leave that? He noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand with his brother's neat script on it. He didn't think to read it, not with that sickening copper smell so close. He pulled the covers back from his brother's face and noticed that Sesshomaru was very pale. Inuyasha shook his brother.

"Hey, Sessh…" He trailed off as he noticed how cool his brother was.

"Sesshomaru?" He pulled the covers the rest of the way back and fell backwards. In one of Sesshomaru's hands was a knife, and the other arm had a million cuts, both healed and open, with a huge gash across his wrist. There was blood everywhere. He got back up quickly and held his brother's face in his hands.

"Sesshomaru!? Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha shook him gently, receiving no response. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shakily called nine-one-one. When the operator answered, Inuyasha spoke so quickly that he had to repeat himself.

"My brother! He's unconscious, there's blood everywhere! I think he cut himself! Please hurry!"As soon as he hung up, Inuyasha went back to holding Sesshomaru's head in his hand. He saw the newly formed bruise on his cheek. Inuyasha then started to cry, something he hadn't done since his mother died.

He leaned down and kissed his brother gently and pulled away as he heard his father stomping down the stairs. He violently swung the door open.

"What the hell is going on down here!?" Before Inutashio could understand what had happened, Inuyasha was in his face.

"This is all your fault! You pushed him too far this time! If he dies, it's all your fault! I HATE YOU!" Inutashio was in shock as he glanced at his eldest son. When he saw the blood, he fell to his knees.

"No…What have I done…?" Soon, they both start to hear the sirens of the ambulances. Inuyasha had buried his face in his brother's chest after he yelled at his father, and he quickly stood up to let the medics in.

Inuyasha rode in the ambulance with Sesshomaru; his father had been unable to get out of the floor. The ride was torture for the young hanyou. They were doing everything to keep his brother alive. As far as he could tell, they had stopped the bleeding and were now keeping his breathing regular. Inuyasha wished that the medics would let him help, but he knew they had to do their job. He liked the driver a lot. As Inuyasha sat by the little window, he was trying to soothe the frantic half-demon.

"We'll take care of your brother, I promise," He said in his deep voice as they reached the hospital. Inuyasha knew that he may not be able to go much further alongside Sesshomaru, but he still followed closely while holding his brother's good hand. A nurse held him back from going through the big automatic doors with a large red cross on it. Inuyasha assumed it was the intensive care.

One of the medics came out soon after and told the nurse that the doctor was tending to Sesshomaru now. He came up to Inuyasha and sat next to him. Inuyasha, not knowing what was going on, panicked. He suddenly remembered the day he lost his mother, the way the police officer came up to his brother. This was just like it. His brother was dead, Sesshomaru was dead! Inuyasha started to shake violently as tears pricked at his eyes.

"N-no…Please…tell me he's okay!" Inuyasha all but screamed at the man. The medic patted his arm.

"Calm down. He's stable. The doctor is working on him as we speak," The medic waited until Inuyasha was visibly calmer until he continued. "The cut was pretty deep and requires stitches, but there's something else. He needs blood, and soon. Are you his closest relative?" Inuyasha nodded.

"A-all he has is me and father…" The medic nodded and Inuyasha stood up quickly. "Please, test me now! I want to help him!" The medic sighed and stood as well.

"You're a minor…But under the circumstances, with your father in the shocked state he's in, I suppose I can take the heat for it…Come on, we'll get you tested right away," Inuyasha would have had the most overjoyed smile on his face if the situation wasn't so serious. He could finally truly help his brother, something he's wanted to do for a long time.

Elsewhere, in the silence of his living room, Inutashio was in shock. He never thought once that Sesshomaru would do this…He was the strongest and coldest person he knew. Other than Kimi, who was Sesshomaru's mother. He glanced at the phone and wondered if she still had her old number.

It was painful, but Inuyasha was able to help his brother. His donated blood wasn't an exact match to his brother's but, since Sesshomaru's was so poisonous, it would automatically change the blood in order to help him. Inuyasha was instructed to stay still and drink a lot of fluid. He had pulled a chair closer to his brother's hospital bed and sat with his head on the edge of the bed.

_Damn, my head hurts…_Inuyasha was tired too. He really didn't want to sleep, though, afraid that his brother might wake up. But, his body had other things in mind for him. He unwillingly dozed off for five hours, unaware that when he woke, he wouldn't be alone with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha woke with a jolt when he heard some fussing outside the door.

"This is all your fault! How could you do this to my precious little boy!?" A woman's voice sounded panicked.

"You left him! You should have kept in touch better!" That was obviously Inuyasha's father…

"No! Don't blame me for this! I was not the one who beat him for every small mistake!"

Inuyasha could barely stand this yelling anymore. His head didn't pound as it had before, but it sure as hell hurt. He felt something around his slumped shoulders. It was kind of heavy, and a little warm. He reached up and felt Sesshomaru's cool hand. Inuyasha gasped and looked at his brother's face. Sesshomaru was still unconscious, but his face had somewhat returned to its normal color.

It almost seemed like Sesshomaru was trying to protect his brother as he slept. Inuyasha sat up and held onto Sesshomaru's hand gingerly. He kissed the clawed hand before carefully placing a couple kisses to the long, white bandage up his arm. Inuyasha had just put down Sesshomaru's arm when his father and an unfamiliar woman walked in.

"I-Inuyasha!" Inutashio rushed to his youngest son, who did nothing but glare at his father. The woman snickered.

"See, even your beloved Izayoi's son doesn't want anything to do with you~!" Inutashio growled and backed away from the spiteful boy. The woman smirked. _She looks a lot like Sesshomaru…_Inuyasha thought to himself. He didn't really care about the woman, to be honest. She acted like a bitch.

Inuyasha turned back to his brother and gently swept his bangs away from his eyes. Just as he did this, he saw Sesshomaru's flutter. He gasped, was he really waking up!?

"Sesshomaru!? Sessh!?" Inuyasha continued to stroke his brother's face until the amber eyes he thought he would never see slowly opened.


	8. Chapter 7

It was so dark, so quiet…Is this what hell is? _Is this all that there is left…? Was it all worth it…?_ He knew in his heart that it was. He knew he couldn't live one more day where he was. The only thing he regretted was leaving his brother and his best friend behind. He wished he had said a proper goodbye to both of them. All of a sudden, he felt warm. Almost like he was laying in his bed right before he had to get up for school. That warmth that kept him in bed for an extra five minutes. _Maybe I'm not going to hell after all…_

He opened his eyes slightly, and it was so bright that he almost closed them again. He heard a couple voices, but they went silent after he heard a sharp gasp very close to him. He struggled to open his eyes more. He wanted to see who was waiting on him. Maybe his beloved stepmother would be here to take care of him again.

"Sesshomaru…!?" _No…it can't be…please…He can't be dead too…! _Sesshomaru panicked for a moment. He heard an annoying beeping that sped up with his racing heart. _No! Inuyasha can't be dead! No!_

"Sesshomaru! Calm down!" _What the hell…? I must be dead…that was my mother's voice…_Inuyasha was staring at his brother, concerned. Sesshomaru seemed to be in a state of panic. Inuyasha rubbed his forehead, trying to calm him. At Inuyasha's touch, Sesshomaru calmed.

"Inuyasha…p-please tell me…you aren't…d-dead too…!" Inuyasha blinked. What the hell was he talking about? Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's forehead. No, he's not running a fever…Maybe the loss of blood has made him loopy…?

"N-no…I'm not dead, Sessh. I'm alive and so are you…!" The words seemed to get stuck in the hanyou's throat, but he managed to get them out with no tears involved. Sesshomaru rubbed his brother's face, worried.

"S-so pale…" _Damn! He noticed…oh well, I don't know why I thought any less of my brother…_Inuyasha half smiled and hugged his brother tightly, momentarily forgetting that both their father and Sesshomaru's mother were still in the room. Inuyasha was just so happy to have his older brother here with him again.

"Sesshomaru~! My dear boy, thank goodness you're alright~!" Sesshomaru's mother rushed up to Sesshomaru and pushed Inuyasha out of the way. She hugged her confused son, weeping. Her crying sounded so fake to Inuyasha but, in his state, he refused to say anything.

What Sesshomaru said next both surprised and slightly humored both Inuyasha and Inutashio. Inuyasha had to hold back laughter and Inutashio chuckled a bit before becoming serious again.

"W-who are you…?" Kimi gaped. Her own son doesn't remember her face!? How disrespectful of him! Kimi had blatently ignored the fact that she left when he was three and never spoke to her son again. She had blamed it all on Inutashio, because he was the one who cheated and got a woman pregnant!

"I-I am your mother, Sesshomaru…! Do not tell me you do not know your own mother!"

"You are not my mother. You never were my mother, you abandoned me. My mother passed away when I was twelve…" Kimi snarled. How dare Sesshomaru say these things to her!

"Well, you'll have to get used to me being your mother, mister! Because after this little stunt, I'm taking you to live with me!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both gasped at the same time. Inuyasha pushed Kimi out of the way and stood in front of Sesshomaru. Kimi raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"It should be his choice! He's close enough to eighteen!" Kimi snickered.

"Foolish child, you are not yet old enough to know how the world works!" She laughed. Sesshomaru sat up shakily and glared at his mother.

"I'm not living with you…" Kimi sputtered, unable to believe her son was so rude. A moment of silent tension between them was abruptly broken as Naraku burst through the door. He ran and slid skillfully on his knees up to Sesshomaru's bed. What would normally be a comical act from the young man, was instead an act of hurried panic.

"Sessh! What the hell man!? Why did you do that!? You could have died! You couldn't wait for me to be able to help!? It's only been two days! You know my mom would have let you stay at our house until I got back!" Although his words were scolding, he was hugging the other demon tightly and his voice was hysterical with panic. Sesshomaru had never seen this much irrationality out of the usually cool and collected demon.

Naraku's mother stood nervously in the doorway. She wasn't really good around other people. She looked at her son and saw the emotional breakdown she knew was coming. She knew that Sesshomaru was Naraku's best friend, but she never expected the two to be so close. She sighed heavily and went to Inutashio.

"I know this must be hard…but would you mind if I kept Sesshomaru at my house for a little while…?" Her voice was cool, much like her son's. Inutashio didn't answer for a while, but when his voice was devoid of emotion.

"Yes…for as long as you'll take him…" He sighed heavily. "I need to get better…and so does he…I think we'll both get better if we're apart…" Naraku's mother nodded. She already knew she would continue to take care of him until he was eighteen, but it didn't seem like Inutashio knew that for himself.

The three boys comforted each other for hours until Inuyasha fell asleep on Sesshomaru's chest. Naraku stayed with Sesshomaru through the next couple nights until Sesshomaru was allowed to go home. The doctor said that it was recommended for Sesshomaru to receive some therapy for his depression. Sesshomaru refused though, promising that he would get therapy if his condition continued.

The next day that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where alone, Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say to his brother. He didn't want to scold him, or yell, or cry…Those were definitely the last things he wanted to do. Inuyasha was silent, thinking about what he would say next. Sesshomaru noticed his brother's uneasiness, and tilted the younger boy's chin up.

"E-eh..? Sessh, you okay..?" Inuyasha's voice and face were confused.

"Thank you…" Sesshomaru said as he pressed a gentle kiss on his brother's lips. Inuyasha stiffened and blushed furiously. He felt heat pooling in his groin, which made him think of how long it had been since he…relieved himself…

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha shifting uncomfortably and pushed him dowhin on the couch they were sitting on. Inuyasha's blush spread, his neck was now bright red. Sesshomaru snaked his hand up Inuyasha's shirt, making the younger boy shiver and gasp. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"F-forgive me…I-I couldn't help myself…" He tried to pull away from the hanyou, but Inuyasha caught him by the hair and made him look at him.

"I-I want you…i-if that's okay…."

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG~! TAT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY! SORRY!**


	9. Chapter 8

**You guys have NO idea how bad I feel for making you wait! I feel horrible! Let me explain myself, first off, I am in marching band (I spin flags) and lately my grades have been not so good, so my parents threatened to take band from me. I've been trying really hard to get them up, so I've been focused on that. Second, I was recently SUCKED into a new fandom (Hetalia, anyone~? :3 ) and inspiration for this has been hard to come by. I also have had some personal issues (Recently discovered I am a lesbian, woot, woot~) and so that has been getting me down as well. I am SO sorry and I'll try to update as much as possible. I may be getting a job this summer, but good news for you all- a job means money; money means I'll possibly get a personal laptop; personal laptop means more writing for me~~ Anyway, Imma get this shiznit started. I love you guys SO much. Please rate and review**

Sesshomaru was stunned at what his brother was saying. Despite all of his flaws, Inuyasha_wanted_ him? He felt a rush of joy that he hadn't felt in a long time as he once again kissed his precious brother. His precious angel. Time seemed to stop for Inuyasha as he felt the weight of his brother's body as well as his warm, soft lips pressing against his own.

Sesshomaru got up to lock the door and threw his shirt in the corner on his way back to his waiting lover. Inuyasha was blushing deeply and before he could help himself, his eyes traveled to the scars on Sesshomaru's arms. Although none were fresh, he was still covered in scars that would likely never fade away.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's look of sympathy as he looked at his arms. The youkai gently kissed his brother, breaking him out of his trance. Inuyasha blushed and murmered an 'I'm sorry'. Sesshomaru shrugged it off and pulled Inuyasha's shirt off. The hanyou shivered and moaned quietly as Sesshomaru brushed over one of his perked nipples. Sesshomaru smirked slightly and brushed over it again, earning a louder moan from the hanyou.

Both of their eyes seemed to darken with lust and they suddenly shared a rough and feral kiss. It seemed more of a crashing of lips and teeth than an actual kiss. Inuyasha was trembling with anticipation as their toungues danced together. Sesshomaru felt this and gently placed his hand on the younger boy's hip.

Inuyasha shivered as Sesshomaru slowly unbuttoned his pants and gently stroked his hardening erection through his underwear. He moaned softly as his brother set a slow and gentle rhythm while stroking his now weeping cock.

Sesshomaru quickly removed Inuyasha's annoying pants and underwear before continuing the same rhythm. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's cock pulsing as precum beaded from his painfully hard cock. Inuyasha moaned a bit louder and bucked his hips gently against his brother's hand. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened even further with lust and he sped up his gentle rhythm to a quick and harsh pace.

Inuyasha moaned even louder and bucked his hips wildly. He seemed to be trying to say something, but it came out as incoherent moans and yelps of pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked, he could tell by the moans and the way Inuyasha's cock was twitching under his hand that he was close.

Sesshomaru roughly toyed with Inuyasha's tip and Inuyasha came with a loud cry of pleasure. His seed coated Sesshomaru's hand and the elder youkai knew exactly what to do. He guided his hands down to his brother's tight, warm entrance. Inuyasha shivered and moaned as he felt his brother's hands prodded as his backside and he tried his best to relax.

Sesshomaru heard his brother's yelp as he entered one digit inside of him. He allowed a moment for it to adjust before slowly pumping it into Inuyasha. Inuyasha whined and held onto Sesshomaru tightly, trying to ignore the pain. As soon as Sesshomaru felt his brother relax, he added another finger. He pumped and scissored until he was loose enough to search for that one place Sesshomaru knew would drive the hanyou mad.

Inuyasha suddenly cried out in pleasure as Sesshomaru hit his prostate. The elder inu smirked and removed his fingers, earning a low whine from his brother. He smiled reassuringly and removed his pants. Inuyasha suddenly felt nervous as he saw how big his brother was, but he hid it. He wanted this, more than he's ever wanted anything in his entire life.

Sesshomaru shivered as he coated his cock with saliva and kissed Inuyasha roughly as he positioned himself above his brother.

"R-ready...?" Inuyasha nodded and almost without warning, Sesshomaru pushed all the way into him. Inuyasha bit into Sesshomaru's shoulder to keep from crying out. Sesshomaru winced and waited for a moment, loving the way Inuyasha twitched around him. Inuyasha eventually gave a small nod, signaling Sesshomaru was alright to go.

It was total bliss. Inuyasha loved the pleasure and pain mixed with the warmth of his brother's large cock, and Sesshomaru loved how hot and tight his brother is. Sesshomaru eventually set a fast and rough pace, making them both moan and mewl loudly. There was no sound in the room but the slapping of skin against skin, partnered with the moans and cries of the two boys. Inuyasha felt as if he were melting into Sesshomaru, and suprisingly, the elder felt the same way.

Suddenly, Inuyasha tightened around Sesshomaru so roughly that he almost came then. Sesshomaru smirked and moaned as he realized what he had found. He continued to hit Inuyasha's prostate until they were both rocked by his hard and long orgasm. Not long after Inuyasha began his orgasm, Sesshomaru cried out in pleasure as he came inside of the younger inu.

For a while, they just lied on the couch, Sesshomaru on top of Inuyasha with both their bodies covered in sweat and cum. Sesshomaru was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the locked door.

"H-hey, bro~ How was your first time~?" Sesshomaru growled as he heard Naraku's laugh.

"Go away, you moron!" As his laughter faded, Inuyasha chuckled quietly and yawned.

"We should get to bed...We have to visit mom in the mornin..." Inuyasha trailed off as sleep overcame him. "I-I love you..."

Sesshomaru smiled. "I love you too, my angel"

**I CAN continue, but that is ALL up to you all~~ R & R~~**


	10. Chapter 9

Inuyasha woke up, groggy and sore as hell. The first thing he noticed was that Sesshomaru was not beside him. He looked outside and noticed that the sun was high in the sky, meaning it must be around noon. He sat up and grimaced at the pain in his back. He huffed. _How dare he leave me all alone when I can barely sit up because of him…_ He knew in his heart that he didn't mean the harsh words he was thinking.

Inuyasha powered through the discomfort and got his sleep pants on. He walked out into the kitchen and he could smell Naraku's mother cooking chicken for lunch. His stomach growled. Although Sesshomaru's cooking was delicious from where he had to cook for the three of them, Naraku's mother _did _cook amazingly.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Sesshomaru talking to Naraku, completely dressed. Inuyasha thought it was strange that he was in nice clothes.

"Hey, Sessh…" Sesshomaru looked up and smiled.

"Hi Inuyasha. How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Inuyasha looked Sesshomaru up and down. "What's with the get up?"

"Oh, I'm going to a job interview. Summer jobs are good for us, besides, I am graduating next year, and you will follow me. We need the money" Inuyasha nodded and he paled slightly when Sesshomaru said _college. _College means Sesshomaru will go away and he'd have to spend his senior year without his beloved. Sesshomaru stood and rubbed his cheek.

"Is something wrong?" The concern in his eyes was unbearable for Inuyasha to see.

"I-it's just…I don't want you to go away…I know college is the best choice but…" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"It will only be for a year…you can apply for college wherever I go. And since I'll be there for a year, they should notice my good behavior as well as grades. They'll be begging my little brother to attend." Sesshomaru smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"S-so we'll be together forever after that, bro?" Sesshomaru felt a tug at his heart. Inuyasha sounded so young.

"Yes…" Naraku yawned.

"You guys better include me in this gay little _Forever._ I'm not going to college without my little fags by my side!" He started cracking up laughing and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru joined. The brothers knew the ugly words Naraku used were only terms of endearment from the dark haired young man.

"Of course, you asshole." Sesshomaru eventually replied and Naraku smirked. Naraku rested his head in his hands as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha.

"Besides, I'm assuming you two will be sharing a dorm and a bed, so I need a roommate, or roommates to let me have the other bed to shack up in." Naraku chuckled and winked, causing Inuyasha to blush slightly.

"You really are the biggest moron I have ever met." Naraku laughed.

"I take that as a compliment!" The boys started laughing again.

Eventually, Naraku and Sesshomaru's senior year ended, but Naraku stayed behind with Inuyasha as Sesshomaru headed off to college. Sesshomaru's little habit had ended and he overall became happier. He still smoked and drank occasionally, but not because he was sad. He was the happiest he had ever been, even though he was apart from his brother for the time being.

His life had been hell, but now that he had his angel it wasn't so bad.

**I am so sorry for the long wait AND the short chapter! I decided that this would be the end, but I do thing I wrapped things up well enough. I could tell you why it's taken so long, but it doesn't really matter. I hope you guys enjoyed~ I hope you all continue to read my stories and be the awesome people you are~ XOXOXO**


End file.
